


Negan Imagine ~ Caught (pt.3)

by thewalkingdeadimagines



Series: Caught [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Shower Sex, Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines
Summary: The Reader and Negan enjoy some more time in their little getaway before their way back to Alexandria takes a drastic twist that just worsens the situation between her father Rick and Negan
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Caught [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Negan Imagine ~ Caught (pt.3)

The scent of freshly brewed coffee traveled up your nose as you stumbled into the brightly by morning sun enlightened kitchen of your and Negan’s little getaway.  
He stood at the kitchen counter, dressed in a shirt and his grey sweatpants as he prepared some breakfast, turning around as soon as he seemed to hear your footsteps on the wooden floor.  
”Now look at that”, he mumbled lowly, a smirk growing on his lips as his eyes roamed over your body that was clothed just in one of his white shirts you had grabbed after getting up and some panties.  
A smile grew on your face as some heat rushed into your checks under his intense glance before he let out a small throaty chuckle and nodded over to the table.  
”Sit down, Baby. I’m done in a minute”, he said as he began to pour some coffee into two mugs while you sat down on one of the chairs.  
The warm sun rays that fell through the big window danced over your skin and warmed you up, while you watched Negan walking over to you, juggling two plates with warm-up cinnamon rolls and the two coffee cups in his hands before he placed them carefully on the wooden table.  
Instead of letting himself fall right next to you he leaned down, wrapped one arm around your shoulder and placed a small kiss on top of your head while the delicious smell of the cinnamon rolls didn’t manage to provoke some hunger in you.  
”Thanks, but you can have both, I’m not hungry”, you said with a small smile as you heard a disapproving hum rumble through Negan’s chest.  
“Nope, no excuses. You haven’t eaten anything yesterday, you can’t fucking starve yourself. Your body needs some of that shit to not fucking flake out”, Negan mumbled into your hair before one of his arms reached out to push the plate a little closer towards you.  
”Try at least. Just a few bites”, he mumbled before a small chuckle left his lips, ”Imagine it’s my dick, just instead of sucking you get to eat that fucker”  
”Oh my…”, you laughed as you shook your head slightly and heard him chuckling louder as he stood straight up again and pointed at the cinnamon roll.  
”You even got some delicious fucking cum on there. Just for you”, he chuckled at the icing, raising his brows suggestively as he let himself fall into his chair.  
”Negan, please”, you pleaded chuckling, trying to make him stop since you very well knew how far and how detailed he could take this whole thing.  
”Eat”, he said instead, widely grinning at you as he pointed once again at the pastry in front of you.  
”Alright”, you mumbled, taking the still warm cinnamon roll into your hands before you took an exaggerated big bite.  
”Satisfied?”, you mumbled as soon as you had swallowed most of the bite as Negan watched you closely, still with that big grin on his face.  
”Not yet”, he muttered smirking, grabbing his own cinnamon roll before taking a big bite.

A few bites later but still with a good half of your pastry left you leaned back in your chair, watching Negan finish his food as you took a sip of your coffee.  
Letting his thumb run over his beard stubble, he removed the last crumbs before he looked at you and got quiet for a small moments.  
“It’s not too late, we can extend our little vacation and just stay some longer”, he mumbled as you breathed tightly out and shook your head, even though you would gladly spend more days with him there.  
But after all you had to get back to Alexandria, back to your father Rick and the rest of your friends who were probably still filled with anger about your newly disclosed relationship with the man whose hazel eyes were roaming over your face in these moments.  
You could still see how your father had looked at you, could still hear Tara and Daryl’s with rage filled voices before you had fled in pain to this house that had become your and Negan’s secret second home over the last several months.  
“No…we have to go back”, you muttered as you fumbled on the handle of your coffee mug while Negan let out a deep sigh.  
“You think that’s a good idea? They still gotta calm down”, he mumbled as he looked at you.  
“Yes, but you got your people there and my Dad and the others will just fume at me more the longer they have to get along with them”, you said, shifting uneasily on the chair as you heard a deep breath rumbling through Negan’s chest.  
“And then what? We’re back there and I gotta stand fucking idly by while those fuckers tucker you out and fuck you up once fucking again?”, he asked, the tone in his voice uneasy while his glance refused to leave you.  
A tight breath left your lips as you looked at him, not knowing what to say or do.  
You were in a complete discord.  
Of course you understood that it was driving him nuts to not be able to help you, but on the other side, if you would let him help you, your Dad and your friends would just hold a bigger grudge against him and you.  
“We had this talk already”, you mumbled as you gulped and looked down to your hands.  
“Yeah, and I listened to you and a fucking hour later they’d turned you into a goddamn sobbing mess”, Negan growled, a scoff leaving his lips before he got quiet as soon as he saw the way your head dropped.  
His hand reached out to yours, his fingers touching yours softly as he let out another deep sigh.  
“Shit…sorry Sweetheart, I just…drives me round the fucking bend to see you that goddamn messed up”, he mumbled before you looked up at him and saw into his apologetic and worried eyes.  
“I know”, you quitely said before you looked outside for a short moment where the bright sun rays began to vanish behind thick, dark clouds, as if they would adjust to your mood, “I just hope that it works out…somehow.”  
You secretly knew that you were just telling yourself that over and over again to suppress the sorrow that wanted to settle down in your body, but after all, there was still a tiny bit of hope in you that things weren’t completely lost.  
As you looked back at Negan, he slowly nodded and clenched his jaw slightly before he rose his voice.  
”Come here”, he mumbled as he leaned back and clasped your hand tightly as your brows perked up for a small moment before you let him lead you over to him.  
He pulled you on his lap, wrapping his arms around you as you slung yours around his neck and let him hold you closer.  
Leaning slightly up, Negan let his lips brush over yours before capturing them and pulling you into a deep kiss as one of his warm hands ran over your bare legs.  
“It’s gonna”, he mumbled against your lips and even though those words seemed more uplifting than real you just made yourself believe them, trying to give your mind some peace before facing whatever was waiting for you in Alexandria.  
Negan’s glance wandered for a short moment outside as you heard the wind beginning to rattle softly on the windows.  
“Some fucking storm brewing outside”, he mumbled before a small smirk grew on his lips as he looked back at you.  
“How ‘bout we use the time till that fucker’s gone and take off then? We should have more than enough hot water left for some nice ass shower”, he grinned at you, his hand squeezing your bare thigh teasingly before you already felt it traveling up your skin, persuading you faster than you could think.

Just minutes later you found yourself under the shower, the hot water pelting down on you as you felt Negan’s hands roaming over your body and pulling you closer against his heated skin.  
Your hands were deeply sunk into his dark, wet hair, some foamy shampoo covering your hands as you massaged his scalp and heard deep, content growls rumble through his chest.  
“You like that, huh?”, you asked with a small chuckle as Negan still had his eyes closed but smirked widely.  
“Oh I fucking do”, he mumbled before you heard him clearing his throat lightly. “But it’s your turn now”, he grinned, your hands letting go of his hair, before he let the water wash the shampoo out, slicked it with his hand quickly back as he grabbed a soap bar.  
Some lust filled growls slipped out of Negan’s lips as his hands began to travel over your body, one hand guiding the soap slowly over your shoulders to your collarbones, over your breasts and down your stomach while the other kept you close to him.  
You could feel yourself heating up beneath his touch and the intense glance that was stuck on your body while his hands, the soap and the hot water kept running down your body until you saw him laying the soap bar aside as he instead pulled you against his body.  
“Fuck”, Negan groaned quietly as your body pressed against his, your hands wandering over his chest and up to his neck as more small, content growls rumbled through his body.  
You could already feel more heat stirring up in your body as he leaned his head down and began to place warm kisses over your neck, up to your jaw until his lips captured yours once again in a deep kiss.  
Swallowing the small moans that left your lips he pulled you even closer, making you feel his growing erection as a small gasp left your mouth while the arousal in your body built stronger up.  
Negan’s hands gripped your hips tightly, his fingertips digging into your skin as he began to slowly guide you closer to the shower’s wall, letting you wordless exactly know what he planned to do with you.  
One of his hands let go of your hips and slipped down to your core, a grin pressing into the corner of his lips as soon as he felt what he had already done to you.  
“Damn”, he mumbled, grinning wider as his touch made you hum in response, his glance glued to your face, watching every little reaction of yours closely as his fingers pampered your sensitive flesh.  
Wincing at the loss of his touch as he pulled back, you heard his quite but throaty chuckle before his lips captured yours again, his hands back on your hips as your back pressed against the cold tiles.  
His hand gripped your thigh, ready to lift it up right as you felt both of your bodies slip through the fast movement, Negan’s body pressing against yours as you could feel your feet sliding some more.  
“Shit”, Negan mumbled chuckling, looking at the both of you in the most unfitting position.  
“I already see us on the floor”, you laughed as you got properly back on your feet and felt Negan’s adjusting himself as well.  
“Well then we continue fucking there, I don’t see a fucking problem”, he chuckled, his tongue sliding over his lower lip before his brows perked up.  
“Ah wait, I got an idea”, he said, letting go of you for a moment as he grabbed a towel and spread it quickly out on the wet shower-floor, the roughened up fabric of the towel soaking in water before Negan nodded for you both to step onto it for some more hold.  
“Gotta work”, he mumbled before he quickly captured your lips again, pulling you against his body as deep kiss got you right back into the mood.

Your fingers toyed with his wet chest hair as his lust-filled growls got swallowed by your kiss, his hardening length just waiting for the moment it could finally sink into your heat as your arms began to sling around his neck.  
His hand ran to your thigh, grabbing it tightly as he lifted it up and hooked it around his hip, pressing you tightly against the wall and wrapping his other arm around you to keep you steady as you already felt his erection pressing against your core.  
A gasp left your lips as soon as you felt him pushing himself into your heat, a deep groan rumbling through his body as he thrusted inch by inch deeper.  
“Fuck, Baby”, he groaned as you felt him filling you up, his thick length beginning to gradually stroke faster in and out of your core while his hands gripped you even tighter as the hot water pelted down on you.  
Pressing yourself closer against him you felt the sensation of the cold tiles and his heat mixing, combining with the feeling of his pelvis rubbing against your most delicate skin and the deepness of his thrusts that build more heat up in your body.  
Both of your moans echoed muffled by the shower through the bathroom as his lips captured yours in another longing kiss, your eyes closed tightly as you felt him rolling his throbbing cock repeatedly into your yearning core while waves of pleasure washed over you.  
“Oh fuck…Negan”, left your lips breathily as your hand gripped his wet hair, motivating him to intensify the intoxicating rhythm of his hips.  
Lust filled moans and whimpers escaped your lips as his pounds got rougher, letting you swing in ecstasy before you felt his free hand running down to your other thigh.  
As soon as you let him he lifted it up as well, your arms wrapped tighter around his neck to keep you from losing hold as he adjusted himself before pounding you harder into the tiles.  
“Negan…”, left your lips again as you clung onto him, feeling his thick girth building your high stronger up with every pound as you dug your fingertips into his skin.  
Negan let his forehead rest against yours, his hot and heavy pants hitting your skin as your glance met his with lust darkened eyes before he leaned down to let his lips trail over your neck.  
”You’re driving me fucking wild, you know that?”, he growled, a whimper leaving your lips as he nibbled teasingly on your skin, his deep voice and the sensation of his beard stubble against your skin letting shivers run through you as you got closer to your high.  
“Fuck…look down, Sweetheart”, he panted as a hard thrust made a cry of pleasure leave your lips, “Look down and watch me fucking you.”  
Your half closed eyes darted down your bodies, the view of his throbbing dick pounding into you just letting you heat up more as got you closer to your release.  
You began to get dizzy of pleasure, your whole body shaking as you pressed your hips harder against his to feel him even deeper and stronger.  
“I-…I’m close”, you mumbled with the last bit of control in your body.  
“I know…fuck, I know, Baby”, Negan growled as he picked up the pace once again as his cock thrusted deeper into your core.  
You clung stronger onto him, eager to feel every bit of him as a last hard thrust got you to your release and let your orgasm wash over you while Negan carried you through your high.  
You could still feel the aftershocks of your orgasm rumbling through your body as you felt his fast pounds becoming sloppier and his body trembling in pleasure while he got closer to his own release.  
Cursing, he dug his fingertips deeper into your skin, before his mouth fell groaning open as he pulled out of your core and let his hot cum drip down your stomach.  
His eyes were glued to the part of body that was covered in him, lust still displaying in his eyes, heavy pants leaving his lips before the hot water of the shower washed his cum off of you.

Your legs were still shaking as Negan let you down, holding you close to keep you from losing balance as his lips pampered your skin with light kisses.  
He turned you around and pulled you closer until your back met his chest as he wrapped his arms from behind around you, buried his head into the curve of your neck and kissed the skin of your shoulders and neck while his still heavy breath hit your heated skin.  
Closing your eyes you leaned deeper into his touch, enjoying every tiny bit of his closeness as you both swung in a deeply satisfied trance while the last hot water pelted down onto your bodies.

Just a bit later the fluffiness of the bathrobe met your skin as Negan wrapped it around your body, letting you slip your arms into the soft sleeves before you cuddled yourself into its cozy fabric.  
A hum left your lips as Negan wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer, his scent enclosing you as soon as you could lean your head against his neck to feel the warmth of his skin and the softness of his own bathrobe.  
“Storm’s still going on”, Negan muttered as your glance went through the window outside and captured the crowns of the trees that were swinging heavily in the wind.  
“Hmm…got even worse”, you mumbled as you let out a small sigh and wrapped your arms around him as well, shutting your eyes for a moment to let his closeness and warmth keep you in the bubble you had build up in the shower, which kept you from thinking about anything outside this house.  
You cuddled yourself deeper into his embrace, letting him hold you tightly as you closed your eyes and tried to forget for some more moments about the other storm you would have to fight.

The storm was raging even stronger as you let yourself fall into the passenger’s seat of the car and watched Negan locking the front door of the house, before he made his way quickly towards the car.  
You looked up as soon as Negan let himself fall next to you, placed Lucille carefully on the backseat next to some other stuff before he, instead of starting the car, turned towards you and let his glance roam over your face.  
”Ready?”, he asked before you slowly nodded and heard the engine starting.  
Negan looked at you for some more moments before he began to drive over the empty back road and eventually back onto the wide roads that slung themselves through the forest and past some fields while the wind shook the trees heavily and made loose and broken off branches rush through the air.  
”I almost forgot”, Negan mumbled as he looked over to you for a moment and nodded to the backseat.  
”Get yourself that bag next to Lucille”, he said, looking back at the road as you looked for a short moment in confusion at him before leaning back and grabbing the small paper bag.  
As soon as you let it fall into your lap you smelled the sweet scent you had already smelled this morning before you heard Negan’s voice again.  
”Thought you still might want it…If the fucking munchies come back”, you heard him say with a small smirk as you opened the bag and spotted the other half of your cinnamon roll at its end.  
”Well, thanks Mom”, you joked as you heard him letting out a throaty chuckle.  
”Hey, I’m just taking some fucking good care of my girl”, he said, placing his large hand on your thigh to give it a small, teasing squeeze.  
”But hell, if you really don’t want it, give it to me. That shit is seriously awesome”, he said with a wide grin while his fingers stroke slowly over the fabric of your pants.  
”I’ll give it another try, thank you”, you mumbled as a triumphal smirk spread over Negan’s lips and his throaty chuckle sounded through the car.

While the storm raged outside the car, Negan tried to distract you a bit from what was about to come in Alexandria as he talked to you, trying to loose you up, get a smile on your face or let a laugh leave your lips.  
And this all actually worked, you let him keep your mood on a relaxed level until your mind swung back to your Dad for a few moments.  
This wasn’t the first time a big issue stood in between you, but the last time it had been something completely different and was buried deeply in your past.  
It laid a big bunch of years back, when your father had met Lori shortly after he and your mother had split up.  
And with that things had gotten complicated.  
Lori got in the matter of an extremely short time pregnant with Carl, your Dad married her just months after finding out about her pregnancy and even though you had been way too young to properly understand any of what was actually happening, the feeling of being replaced with another family had developed and lingered in you for a pretty long time after all those events.  
With time and passing years, things got worked out, you got to be the big sister for Carl and even though you had your problems with Lori here and there, it was alright.  
You didn’t even know if your Dad was thinking about it right now, if he was thinking that those things out of the past could be reasons why you allowed yourself to get closer to his enemy or if he was just plain mad at you and wasn’t even searching for any reasons.

“Oh fuck”, you heard Negan groan as his voice ripped you out of your thoughts and guided your glance to what laid not too far away across the road.  
A tree the wind had forced to the ground, just thick enough to make it impossible to somehow cross with the car.  
“Well look at this fucker”, Negan grumbled as he stopped the car several meters before the tree and ran his palm uneasily over his beard stubble.  
“Are there other roads and routes we could try?”, you asked with a small sigh as you looked from him over to the tree.  
“Yeah, but that won’t help”, Negan mumbled as he adjusted himself on his seat, “There’s probably the same shit waiting for us.”  
You just hummed in approval, realizing that he was right, before something slipped back into your mind  
“That’s a car for runs. We must at least have some kinda ax or so in the trunk. Maybe even more”, you mumbled as you turned around and saw from the corner of your eyes how Negan nodded.  
“Alright, I’ll go check that shit out”, he grumbled, already beginning to carefully but still vigorously open the door to keep the strong wind from directly shutting it again.  
“Be careful”, you said as the sound of your voice made Negan turn around, the mix of a smirk and a smile planting on your lips.  
“I’ll be”, he mumbled as he leaned for a short moment over to you and pecked your lips before he got himself out of the car.

Your concerned glance was glued on him as he made his way around the car, the trees around the road shaking thrillingly as he got to the trunk and opened it before carefully closing it again until he rushed back to you, holding an ax tightly in his hands.  
“I just got this fucker here”, he mumbled as he let himself fall back into the seat and shut the door tightly.  
“And now?”  
“I’ll try hacking a bit of that asshole off, just enough to get past it”, Negan grumbled as he eyes the stem of the tree in front of the car, seeming to already try to find out where he had to chop it off.  
“Okay, but I’ll come to help you move it”, you said as Negan let out a small sigh while his worried eyes darted at you, letting you immediately know why he was hesitating to answer you.  
“I don’t want you out there in danger as well”, you added, knowing way too well that it weren’t your abilities that made him just look at you in these moments, but just the simple fear that you could get hurt.  
“If we move it together we’re faster done”, you added as you shifted a little in your seat and watched him reluctantly nodding.  
“Alright.”

Negan held the ax tightly in his hand as he made his way towards the smaller end of the tree, trying to keep himself steady on his feet as soon as he had reached its stem.  
Climbing over it and turning around to let the wind hit his back, he kept his legs wide apart, aiming to get some more stability into his body before you saw him letting the ax rush down into the wood.  
Over and over again you saw him fighting against the wind that made his movements even harder as he hacked deeper into the tree.  
Uneasily you shifted on your seat, feeling the concern in you grow with every little moment he was longer out there as you waited for the moment he had finally cut through the stem and you could at least help him to move it off the road.  
The wind was stuttering the car, leafs and small branches hit the windows while you flinched slightly every single time a bigger branch flew way too close past Negan trough the air.  
You sunk deeper into the fabric of the seat, before your eyes caught something that made your heart rate increase immediately.  
A small group of walkers made their way out of the woods, their dead eyes darted at Negan who was too distracted and too enclosed into the loud noises of the wind to notice the threat that was coming closer.  
Your breath quickened as you knew that you had to do something if you wanted him sitting unharmed back in this car.  
Your hand slid quickly to the handle of the car’s door, your eyes always on Negan and the walkers that were coming even closer with every second before you opened the door and slipped outside.  
“Negan!”, you yelled, trying to get his attention to warn him before you could even get to him while every single second felt like a painful eternity.  
Just as Negan’s glance went up to you and met yours, your mind caught from the corner of your eyes how something long and big flew into your direction but before you could do anything else a harsh hit against your temple dragged you to the ground.  
A groan left your lips as you hit the hard ground, aching pain shooting through your head and your body as you felt something wet trickling down your temple. Negan’s panicking voice mixed into the sound of the wind, creating a painful orchestra in your head before everything got black.

For a short moment you swung somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, as you felt something warm wrapping around your hand while a small whimper left your lips before you heard a familiar voice.

“(Y/N)? Hang in there, Baby. Just a bit more till Alexandria”

There was all darkness around you as you heard voices around you the next time, aggression swinging in them that made your aching body flinch slightly.

“You stay away from her!”

“Pull your fucking self together or shut your goddamn mouth now, Rick. Swallow your fucking pride and let me help her”

“So you can hurt her some more?”

“Careful Rick, careful how you’re fucking talking to me”

You got pulled back into the depths of unconsciousness again until you heard this one deep voice again which sounded muffled through to you while your eyes were still closed, your body not allowing you to come back yet.

“Simon, I don’t give a flying fuck how, just get Carson here as fast as your fucking ass can”

Negan’s voice hushed for a few moments before you felt a hand stroking softly your cheek while something that felt like warm lips placed gently on your forehead.

“I’m so sorry, Baby. You’ll be fine, fuck…I promise”

His next words made you ask yourself if you were just dreaming and hallucinating or if those words you hadn’t heard out of his mouth before were actually real.  
Warmth spread out in your whole hurting body, just like the hope that your hazy mind wasn’t making something up before you got dragged back into the darkness while his voice and his last words still echoed through your head.

“I love you”


End file.
